Saving The Rose
by shadamylova
Summary: Sonic cheats on Amy and Shadow finds her what will happen next? sorry bad at summeries shadamy and sonally plz no flaming my review box also some of the keys on the keyboard arent working so in some spots i do have realy bad grammer was called shadamy
1. Chapter 1 re done just run from sonic

**Hey this is my redone version of my story i just am reposting ok so yeah.. ENJOY**  
Amy's pov  
wahhhhhhh SONIC HOW COUD YOU!  
*flashback*  
_"I hope sonic won't be mad that I'm a little early for our date" I thought as I walked in the door when I got in I heard moaning coming from Sonic's room I ran up there to make sure he was okay but when I got there I found Sonic and Sally Acorn under the covers on Sonic's bed. Sally's boots were strewn on the floor and what looks like her jacket torn on the floor while sonic's shoes and gloves were there next to it. As soon as they saw me Sally got further away from where Sonic was and Sonic flipped onto his back. Sonic started to say something but I don't know what because I was already out the door and running down the street crying my eyes out._  
*end of flashback*  
I'm now sitting on a park bench still crying. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a black hedgehog with red stripes and eyes looking at me with concern on his face I look at him and give him a big hug  
"OH SHADOW YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG SONIC IS A FAKER!" he has a look of shock on his face as I cry on his chest with my arms around his waist  
"What did sonic do to you Amy?!" he asks then I tell him what happened earlier that day  
"I'M GONNA KILL THAT FAKER" he yelled and suddenly i had all eyes on us and wispered to him "uhh you have all eyes on us..." he looked down at me and kissed me on the lips realy hard and I felt my cheeks get warm. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and picked me up bridal style "Wha- what are you doing?" I ask  
"Do you ever wanna see that blue faker again Rose?" he asks and I immediantly shake my head no  
"Then I'll let you live at my house I'm nearly sertain he will go looking for you and the first place he'd look is your place and if you aren't there he will wait untill you get back but will never think of going to my place" he says thats when see blue blur headed towards the park and quickly say,  
"alright lets go! Chaos control us to your house he's coming!" he nods then pulls out the chaos emerld and yells  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
**That's the end of this chapter and if you're wondering when I will be updating the other 2 stories it will be a while I lost all my work because of a virus on the other computer that won't be fixed for a while but should have my work still on it so... yeah oh and also this is the next chapter put in here so please read further in it is the reason I redid this chapter is with in this part. I****f you haven't already seen the change in the summery I don't want any flamers setting my review box up in flames. I mean I just started and already my review box is full of flames about my grammer so I redid this with more grammer the next chapter I am using more grammer with as well so please no more flames i'm sick and tired of it**


	2. Chapter 2 a tour of the house

**Hey peeps sorry it took so long i haven't hd a chance to finish lately I've had a lot of stuff going on including a 2 week trip to London, England and Paris, France. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Shadow's pov

We just got to my house and she is now roaming about at my house. I have black curtains covering all windows, maroon colored walls, and a black and red striped carpet.

"Shadow you're house is lovely did you decorate it yourself?" Amy asks I nod my head

"Would you like a tour of the house seeing as you're going to be living here for a while?" I ask she nods her head and walks over to me.

"well you're in the living room so how about we start with the kitchen." I say then take her hand and drag her out of the living room down the hallway and into the kitchen. My kitchen is fairly big with maroon cabinets, a large island, a stove, a dishwasher, a fridge, and a sink in it with alot of room to spare she looks around in awe then notices a door on the other side of the room.

"Shadow where does that door lead to?" he asks me

"Two diffrent places the storage room and the dining room lets go see the dining room" I reply, opening the door. Behind the door there is just enough room for two people to walk into and I open a door to the right and walk in and the lights automaticaly turn on. Inside that room there are no windows so I put in automatic lights. Inside I have a blind leaning up against the wall, a small table big enough for four people, and another oven.

"Why do you have another oven in here shadow? Amy asks me

"because when I was hiding from G.U.N I couldn't leave this area so i had to get food from the storage room and cook it in here" I replied

"oh ok that makes sense i guess can we get out of here now" she says in a depressed tone.

"ok lets go up stairs to the bedrooms now!" I say trying to cheer her up she looks up with a grin and says,

"Ok" and she ran out of the room

"COME ON!" she yells and waves me over to her and I follow her down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Just a little exited to get me into a bedroom eh Rose?" I state she blushes and says

"NO THATS NOT IT AT ALL! Don't think such pervy things!" I laugh and her eyes go wide

"What?" I ask

"I've never heard u laugh before thats all" she replies I guess I don't laugh all that much around others I should though maybe I won't be called an emo anymore. we come up to my room which is paited black with red stripes here and there.

"Ok this is my room in case you need me. Your room is the next one let me grab some sheets and blankets for the bed i haven't had any visitors in a whie so i stopped wasting sheets, bankets and pillow sheets. I'll be right back so just sit tight" i say as i walk off.

When I got back she was on the phone talking to my ex-girlfriend Rouge I think she is with Knuckles now. I walk into her room and start puttingthe sheets on her bed and hear this from her phone call

"Yeah i'll try to come to the party depends if Shadow is ok with it and thank's for uninviting Sonic"

*pause*

"Oh I need Shadows permission because I'm gonna be living with him for a while and he is also my boyfriend"

*pause*

"You guys dated before? I'm sorry I had no idea you never told me..."

*pause*

"oh you broke up with him ok."

*pause*

"He might I'll ask him"

*pause*

"Alright see ya later hopefully"

She hung up and walked in. I pretended not to notice untill she wrapped her arms and kissed my top quill. Then, I turned around and kissed her smack dab on the lips.

"Hey, Shaddie Rouge is having a party tonight and I was wondering if we could go together" she says in that cute wy that makes it so i can't say no to her.

"Alright " I reply and she grins and kisses me again

"Thanks babe and also I need to go shopping seeing as all I have is this nd i'm not weaing this every day" she says

"ok we'll go later just let me finish making the bed and we'll go right after that"

**Ok well thats the end of that chapter next chapter is the shopping and the party. it should be up by August 16th bye r&r please :D**

**posted on 7/25/13**


	3. Chapter 3 authors note

hi i know i said i would update on the 16th but i havent had anytime and just got my phone back so... i will update befre the 28th see ya layta


	4. Chapter 4 SHOPPING

**Author: Hey people! I'm sorry about the lateness but its been crazy what with school starting my computer breaking, my charger breaking AGAIN and-**

**Reader: excuses excuses whatever just get on with the story**

**Me: alright alright all characters belong to SEGA© and also sorry about any bad grammer**

Amys pov.

Shadow finished making the bed in about five minutes. Before we left rouge called to ask if we were going to the party. I told her yes, meet us outside the mall in 10 and to drive her car. She agreed and I hung up. I walk out the door and shadow is sitting there on a motor cycle with a helmet on and a spare in his hands. I nearly scream with exitment. I haven't ridden a motor cycle since 12 I'm now 21. I run to him and kiss him on the lips before he even realizes I'm coming towards him.

"What was that for?" he asks once I get off him

"I guess it's my way of saying thank you" I reply and kiss him again.

"Ok well here is your helmet lets go" I put on my helmet and hopped on behind him. As we started picking up speed I wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned my head up against his back. When we got to the mall Riuge was standing there near the enterance to Sears

"Hey rouge!" I yelled and we gave each other air kisses

"So where do you want to go first?!" she asks me and I wisper in her ear the first place and she gives me a funmy face but shrugs her shoulders.

We walk in through Sears and into the main hallway we walk for a little while talking about nothing with Shadow behind us untill we got to our first spot Punk Remake. We walk in and shadow stares at me in disbelief.

"you are gonna shop here?"

"Yeah i need a new look"

"Ok"

Rouge and I go in and search the store for a dress. I find this realy nice black and red dress. It stops at the middle of my thigh and shows off my curves and is tight but not to tight. I walk out of tge changing rooms and ask Shadow

"How do I look? Is it to tight?" He looks at me up and down and says

"You look gorgeuos Amy" I blush but it fades when I hear a wolf wistile from behind me I turn around to see my ex. My first love. Scourge!

"What do you want Scourge?!" I ask and I feel my ears move back and saw the fire in my eyes through the mirror but he just smirks

"Well Fiona sent me here to find her something and I saw you here and thought I would just say hi and might I say you look real sexy in this curvy dress. I might just have to buy one for Fiona of course it wouldn't look as good on her as it does on you" I glare at him and hear Shadow growl at him

"Listen Scourge I don't have any time for this right now and stop your flirting I have a boy friend!" I say nearly yelling at him

"Right my twin Sonic correct? You can do way better then him!" he says I decied to play along and get closer to him and wisper into his ear

"Your right I CAN" I move my head so our lips are only inches apart he blushes and I grin wow I am good I think to myself then I knee him in the balls he groans and falls on his knees from the pain while I walk back into the changing room before I walk in I turn my head around and say in an almost wisper say

"And YOU aren't better Shadow is" I then walk in and burst into laughter Rouge hears me and asks what happened. I tell her and she laughs too. The next few hours nothing realy happens other then shopping for stuff we get back to Shadows by 3 which gave us an hour to get ready. I take a quick shower to wash off all the filth from the mall then get changed into the first dress we bought at Punk Remake. I go outside to see Shaddy leaning up against his motorcycle his back towards me deep in thought. I decied to sneek up on him and slowly walk as quiet a Lion stalking it's prey then I pounce, give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek while he just stands there, blushes a little and feels very tense. I back away from him and ask him

"Are you ok? You feel very tense."

"Yeah it's just I've been thinking you dated Scourge then Sonic. Did you like Sonic just because he looked like Scourge?" I frown then walk around to the other side of the motorcycle and say

"To tell you the truth yes, I did. But I have a completley diffrent feeling with you I feel like I can trust you and that with you by my side I can do anything. I never had that feeling with Scourge or Sonic. And thats why I love you." I then stand infront of him and kiss him on the lips

"I love you too Rose" he says then we get on his bike and head to Rouges house.

**Me: Alright so thats the end of chapter 3 or for whichever you want to call it in a real book it would be called 3 and the last chapter wouldn't exist. I know this chapter was supposed to have the party as well but then it would have never have been done.**

**Shadow: *rolls eyes* yeah right more like if you weren't such a pro-crastinator you would have already been done by now**

**Me: Oh yeah bitch what are you gonna do about it!**

**Shadow: THIS *attacks me and we start rolling around throwing punches at each other and such**

**Amy: *watching us fight* -_-' ok guys calm down**

**Shadow and I: *still fighting***

**Amy: *getting pissed off* BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I SHOVE MY HAMMER UP BOTH YOUR ASS'S**

**Shadow and I: *stop fighting and dust our selves off***

**Me: ok folks well thats the end of this chapter see ya!**

**Any and Shadow: Bye!**


End file.
